brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Athletic Special
Athletic Special (アスレチックスペシャル / Athletic Special) is one of the first levels in the Special Zone. (along with Ghost Special and Aquatic Special). The level has no secret exit. It's the latest level Carol made before a 3-year hiatus that ended with Demo 1-1. The Level The level has 6 different sections: The first one has many baseball players from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and it features a sunset. The second has many lifts with inertia (also from Yoshi's Island). The third section has a Giant Chain Chomp that eats the ground (from Yoshi's Island too). The fourth has a fairly fast auto-scroll and stars that resembles the Warp Stars from the Valley Star, but those block the player's view. The fifth is a boss path with two Cape Feathers and many Yoshi Coins. The sixth and last one is a boss fight against the second Chain Chomp Shark. Enemies *Baseball Players *Penguin *UFO *Bomber (Bob-Omb) *Waddle Dee (Goomba) *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa Graphics The first section's graphics is a recolored version from Romancing SaGa 3 for the background, from Pop'n Twinbee: Rainbow Bell Adventures for the foreground and from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the enemies. The second section uses from Romancing SaGa 3 for the background, from Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and from Pop'n Twinbee: Rainbow Bell Adventures for the foreground and from Yoshi's Island for the enemies. The third section uses from Kirby's Adventure for the background, from Super Mario World and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the foreground and from Kirby Superstar and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the enemies. The fourth one is from Kirby's Dream Course for the background, from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Self-Drawn for the foreground and from Super Mario World for the enemies. The View Blocking Stars are Warp Stars from Kirby Superstar. the fifth's are from Kirby's Adventure for the Background and maybe Self-Drawn for the foreground. And the last section's graphics are from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, from Kirby Superstar and from Final Fantasy V. DK Coin In the second section, on the first lift, at the end of its trail, it will start to continuously move up and down. Look up, and the DK Coin is above the trail. When the lift reaches the top, jump up and grab the coin. Music The first and second sections' music is BGM 36 (61 in demoOnly1): "Rainbow Resort" from Kirby's Adventure. The third section's music is BGM 2E (58 in demoOnly1): "Grape Garden" from Kirby's Adventure. The fourth section's music is BGM 40 (60 in demoOnly1): "Iceberg Ocean" from Kirby's Dream Course. The fifth section has no music. The last section's music is BGM 61 (A5 in demoOnly1): "The Fierce Battle" from Final Fantasy VI. Gallery DemoOnly1 (1).png|The First Section. DemoOnly1 (2).png|The Second Section. DemoOnly1 (3).png|The Third Section. DemoOnly1 (4).png|The Fourth Section. DemoOnly1 (5).png|The Fifth Section. Chomp Shark.png|The Chain Chomp Shark. File:Athletic_Special-0|A Video Of The Special Zone And The Athletic Special Level.|link=File:Athletic Special-0 The DK Coin.png|The DK Coin in the Level. Category:Brutal Mario Category:Special World Category:Levels Category:Secret Levels